The Unexpected Newcomers
by WildWithin
Summary: Two girls being pursued by men from the government find themselves in Smash Central City, and meet up with some of the most famous game characters ever! But these girls aren't as normal as they seem... they're gamers/anime freaks! Oh joy. My first story, no flames, and no yaoi!
1. Don't Let Them Find Us

The Unexpected Newcomers Chapter 1: Don't Let Them Find Us

The girl's heart pounded as she raced down the narrow alley. She rounded the corner and, skidding to a stop, pinned herself against the wall. Another girl, her friend, stopped right next to her.

She panted for breath and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Her legs ached horribly. As her friend peeked around the corner, the girl kneeled to catch her breath.

"Find them! Don't let them get away!" A shout rang out from a nearby street.

"What did we do!?" She whimpered to her friend. "Crystal, we gotta keep moving!" She felt the knapsack at her side. _'But if those men get ahold of this... Why do they want my stuff_?' She had to prevent anyone from getting her things. It was HER stuff.

"They're still trailing us! What do we do!?" Crystal whispered.

Peering down the length of the alley, she spotted a wooded area.

"There! Follow me, Crystal!" The girl pointed so Crystal could spot it.

She immediately made a run for it, as she was good at outrunning foes in the woods. If the duo hid in the woods, they would have time to rest, and possibly even sort out this mess.

When she finally reached the edge of the trees, Crystal ran toward a thick bush and ducked into it.

"In here, Oceana!" She called quietly. If they weren't quiet, the men would surely find them. Oceana dashed into the bush with Crystal.

"Why are we being chased?" Crystal whispered.

"I do not know. We did nothing wrong, as far as I know." Oceana panted.

She heard footsteps. The two silenced themselves completely, not daring to move. Oceana didn't even look, fearing the stranger to be one of the men hunting her. But then, from inside the bush, she caught a glimpse of the person's shoes.

They were a variation of sandals, with had straps and a thick, durable sole. The men hunting her wore slick, black shoes. As the footsteps passed the bush, Oceana snuck a peek at the stranger, and Crystal flashed her friend a warning glance.

Just her luck at the moment, a large rock obstructed the stranger. But Oceana had seen something on the person that seemed familiar. Just before the stranger was fully obstructed, she saw a small fringe of brown hair, and a few pure white feathers.

Crystal, also seeing this, smiled in joy. Oceana immediately knew that her friend was thinking of her favorite video game character, who was also Oceana's fave, tied with another.

Crystal ran out of the bush, swerved around the rock, and with a joyous cry of "Pit!" she tackled him.

Oceana tried to grab Crystal, but fell over, too.

He let out a short yelp of surprise as he toppled onto the fallen leaves.

Oceana glared at her as Crystal righted herself.

"Crystal, what did you do that for!?" Oceana cried out as Crystal's face blushed red, and then gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I dunno!"

"Who ARE you!?"

Turning back to Pit, who was getting up, she was about to apologize, but something stopped her. Behind him, about 200 feet away, were two figures dressed in black suits. One was looking directly at them.

"Crystal, they spotted us."


	2. The Chase

**A/N: Okay, my first fanfiction! I forgot to put an Author Note at the beginning of Chapter 1! D: So, sorry for the long wait, I have a bad habit of procrastination. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**: The Chase

Pit watched as the girl wearing an aqua tunic looked deep into the forest behind him. Only an instant later, she froze in terror.

"Crystal, they spotted us."

"Wait, who spotted you?" Pit asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Hi Pit!" Crystal grinned at him happily, only for Oceana to yank her off her feet.

"Crystal, we need to run, now!" Oceana bolted off, and Crystal tore after her, yelling for her friend to wait up. Pit hadn't really seen them clearly, he was still a little dazed from being tackled. As he got up, he noticed that something had fallen out of Oceana's knapsack. It was a scroll.

"Hey, wait! You dropped this!" Pit called out, but to no avail. This didn't deter him though, as he wanted to find out why he had been tackled by two complete strangers, apparently fangirls.

He leaned down to pick up the scroll, but almost dropped it in surprise when it started tingling his hand. Scrolls weren't supposed to do that. Nevertheless, he gave chase.

As Pit ran through the forest, he glanced behind him to see what the girls were running from and nearly tripped. Two government agents were pursuing them and coming closer with every passing second.

"Get them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Now sprinting, Pit caught up with the two girls. As he ran in between them, Crystal grinned again.

"Hi! We're like, your biggest fans ever!" She cheered, making Pit blush. "This is so awesome!"

'_Oh, boy._' Pit thought. '_This is gonna be fun._'

As Oceana and Crystal whooped in fangirl joy, Pit noticed something about Crystal. She wore a pure white toga, with a silvery sash around her waist. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, except for a light blue streak on the left side. Floating above her head was a glowing halo, and on her back were two white wings.

'_No way, how did I not notice that? She's another angel!_' Pit felt the feathers on his own wings fluff up. '_But, why's she with a human?_' He shrugged and remembered the reason he was chasing them in the first place.

"You dropped this, here!" He held out the scroll to Oceana, who quickly grabbed it. As it left his grip, the weird tingling sensation went away. Apparently happy to have it back, she grinned at him as her aquamarine eyes caught a brief patch of sunlight.

'_Wait, aquamarine?_' Pit looked again, thinking that his eyes were deceiving him. But sure enough, Oceana's eyes were aqua, matching her tunic. '_Is that even a real eye color?_'

"Thanks!" Pointing behind her, Oceana gasped. "Keep running!"

Bolting past the last few bushes, the trio entered a large clearing. Pit looked past the thinning trees off to the side and saw the edge of the town. He also saw a tall, brick building. On the wall facing them was a metal door. It was ajar, and the handle was bent at an odd angle.

"In there!" Crystal shouted, and raced in front of Pit, nearly crashing into him a second time. He was yanked aside as Crystal grabbed his hand to turn him towards the door. Skidding to a stop by the building, Pit realized that Oceana was still running the same way they had came.

"Oceana, the door's over here!"

"I am not going anywhere near that!"

"Why are you so stubborn!?" Crystal glared at Oceana and tore after her. Oceana tried to run out of the way, but Crystal swerved in front of her. Smacking her friend in the face with her wing, Crystal caught Oceana by the shirt.

Oceana let out a muffled protest, but Crystal completely ignored it. Being dragged across the clearing, Oceana thrashed about, trying to break free of Crystal's grip.

"Pit, open the door!"

**A/N: Yay, second chapter done! Woohoo!**

**Pit: Woohoo!**

**Me: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Pit: I'll never tell. :D**

**Me: *Facepalm***

**Anyways if you haven't already caught on, Crystal and Oceana are my OCs, Oceana is mine, Crystal is ShadowTechno's! She's mah friend! Oceana is the weird one, and don't ask about her weird speech pattern, I added that for fun.**

**Oceana: Oh, so I am talking weird for your amusement?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Crystal: I are talk funny.**

**Me and Oceana: Haha.**

**Whatever. :D Update soon! Stay tuned!**


	3. Dodging Danger

**A/N: Yay, chapter 3 is up! It's a little short, though. **

Chapter 3: Dodging Danger

Crystal ran through the now open door, dragging a still struggling Oceana with her. Pit ran in behind and closed the door. The room was instantly dark, save for a thin streak of light that leaked in from under the broken door. Crystal heard Oceana complain again, and she let go.

Oceana glared at her friend and spat out a small feather, but otherwise remained silent.

"What's going on!?" Pit demanded quietly.

Opening the door a crack, Oceana pointed to the men outside, who were just emerging from the shadowy forest. The angel looked out and saw them, too.

"Those men are after me and Crystal." She whispered as loudly as she dared, just surpassing a whisper. Seeing no reason to keep it open, Crystal closed the door, plunging the three into darkness once more. She could only see faint silhouettes in the gloom of the storage room.

"Why are they after you?" Came the inevitable question.

"I do not know, we have done nothing wrong." Oceana sighed. "They have been chasing us all day."

"We're just teens, I don't get why they're targeting us." Crystal groaned in annoyance directed towards the men. Just then, the voices outside began to grow louder.

"I hear something!"

"It's coming from in there!"

The three instantly scrambled to hide behind the wooden crates strewn around the room. Footsteps were audible now, signaling that the men were at the door. _'Why me, why me!?'_ Crystal silently pleaded that nothing bad would happen.

"They're in there! I heard it!"

Crystal felt her feathers fluff out as the door opened. She looked over to Oceana, who looked absolutely terrified. Light poured into the room as two men in black suits stepped in. Crystal felt her heart start pounding when she saw a small dot of light reflect off something in one man's hand. The man held the pistol still, finger on the trigger. Oceana warily peeked between two of the boxes, eyes wide in terror.

Suddenly the two men stood still, a dazed look on their faces. They stood there, frozen for a few seconds, the returned to normal. Shaking their heads, the men dizzily made their way to the door.

"I didn't hear anything!"

"Why are we even here?"

The door closed, and Crystal sighed silently in relief. The sound of the two men faded, and it was silent. Slowly, Crystal crawled out from behind the boxes.

"What…just…happened?" Pit asked in absolute bewilderment.

"Uh, they changed their minds?" Crystal suggested and noticed Pit raise his eyebrow in an even more confused state. He said nothing else about the bizarre incident, instead changing the topic.

"Is there somewhere you can go where those guys won't get you?"

"Not even close." Crystal sadly shook her head. "Where we live is pretty far away." The room was silent again. After a few seconds of silence, pit spoke up again.

"I think I have a good idea! It's risky, but those men won't be able to get you guys."

Crystal felt a little spark of hope forming. _'Me and Oceana need to get those men to stop trailing us.'_ She nodded and Pit grinned as he told his idea.

"Maybe you can register as Newcomers at Smash Central City! The government isn't allowed to chase ANYONE who lives or works there! Aw yeah!"

As Pit opened the door, Crystal's mind spun. _'We get to go to smash Central City…and meet, no, BECOME Smashers… All you other fangirls out there can eat it!'_ She felt a huge grin cross her face, and she felt her 3DS in her pocket. She then realized something.

"Wait, we never really introduced ourselves. My name's Crystal!" Feeling a bit embarrassed at the late first greeting, Crystal turned to her friend, who had lost all trace of her fear. She smiled happily as she got up, her long blond hair swishing in a ponytail.

"My name is Oceana!"

**A/N: Third chapter! Victory screech (Spongebob reference)!**

**Everyone: *highly obnoxious screeching noise***

**Anyways, sorry about this chapter being a little short, the next one is gonna be long! So, what exactly happened to those men? Well…**

**Oceana: I did it! *holds something up* It is my mind control device!**

***Crystal snatches it away***

**Crystal: This is just a paper towel roll wrapped in aluminum foil.**

**Oceana: *sulking in the Sulk Corner***

**I'll be posting soon, so SEEYAH!**


	4. The Smash Foundation and The Newcomers

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner, I'll be posting every Wednesday from now on. This one's three times longer than all the other chapters, so have fun! :D**

Chapter 4: The Smash Foundation and The Newcomers

'_Oceana and Crystal…_' Pit thought to himself, 'those are nice names.' as he led the two out of the storeroom. Walking between the large buildings, he scanned the small street for any of the men. Seeing none, he quickly walked down the street with Oceana and Crystal trailing close behind.

"We gotta be ninjas." Oceana whispered, causing both angels to laugh quietly.

'_The sooner we get to the Wall, the sooner they can stop worrying._' Pit thought. The Wall was a large stone wall that enclosed the majority of Smash Central City, save for the few buildings that the trio were amongst at the moment. Not only did it signify where the Smash Tournaments were held, but it also served as protection for the city and its inhabitants. In times of danger, one of the strongest force-fields in the gaming universe could be activated.

"Poyo!" A joyous call rang out, disrupting the silence. Pit looked ahead to see his buddy Kirby racing towards him. They had best buddies ever since Pit had first come to Smash Central City. The two were an unlikely duo, with Kirby from a distant planet and Pit being an angel from Skyworld, but they quickly found out how alike they were.

"Kirby! How are ya, buddy?" Pit exclaimed happily, having not seen the puffball all day. The girls murmured excitedly (mostly Oceana) as Pit turned around and Kirby jumped onto his toga.

"Pih! Pih!" Kirby chirped, clinging to Pit's back. Kirby sometimes pronounced things incorrectly, but Pit didn't mind, thinking it was funny.

"You probably know this already, but this is Kirby! We're buddies!" Pit happily introduced his friends as the fangirl duo smiled and waved at Kirby.

"He is so adorable!" Oceana cooed as Kirby jumped from Pit's toga. She leaned down to the little star warrior and said, "You can call me Oceana! It is nice to meet you!"

"Oceana!" Kirby repeated her name without much difficulty, since it had no sounds that he struggled with.

"I'm Crystal!" Oceana's angel friend pointed to herself, happy to meet another famous game character.

"Cwistal?" Kirby mispronounced, causing Crystal to giggle.

"This is awesome!" Oceana bounced up and down joyfully. With that, the four new friends ran down the street and soon the Wall was in view. Pit and Kirby waved to one of the guards, a red Alloy, who stood in front of the gate.

"Show me your I.D. or Smash Band." He said, looking at the two girls.

"Don't worry, they're with us! They're gonna be Smashers!" Pit explained briefly and held out his right wrist to display the Smash Band, and Kirby did the same. The Alloy scanned the bands and waved the group by.

"I'll notify Master Hand of your arrival." The Alloy turned to a small intercom as the four ran through the gate.

"What is a Smash Band?" Oceana asked, eyeing the little metal band around Kirby's hand.

"It signifies you as an official Smasher. If you don't have one, you can't compete in any tournaments."

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, happily displaying his to Oceana and Crystal.

Each Smash Band was basically a thin metal wristlet with the Smash logo fastened to the top, so Alloy guards could easily scan it. The Smash logo was iridescent, shining just like a real Smash Ball. Each one also had the owner's name engraved on it in swirly cursive.

Soon the Smash Coliseum was in view and, from the sound of it, there was an intense Brawl taking place.

"Whoa!" Crystal gasped, taking in the view of the building before them.

"Wow… This place is huge!" Oceana yelled.

One had to admit, the Smash Coliseum was pretty impressive. The front portion had a large, very modern-looking add on with large plexiglass windows. The Brawling arenas were behind it, surrounded by bleachers filled with screaming fans. In the very back was an area where Smashers could hang out during a busy day, with a cafeteria and lounge.

"Come on, poyo!" Kirby waved, running into the building.

"Wait, you mean us?" Crystal asked, gesturing to herself and Oceana. Kirby nodded in response, and led the two girls into the grand entryway.

The ceiling of the entryway was high with sunlight flooding through the huge windows. Leading from the front doors was a long carpet that ended where different hallways began to branch out. A few potted plants grew near the entryway, some were familiar and from different games, like the fire flower, but others were seriously exotic. One of them was a plant with bright flowers and large, waxy leaves. Apparently, it was called an orchid. Another was called a spider plant, but Pit always found it funny that it looked nothing like a spider.

Dashing down the tiny flight of stairs and into the left hallway, Pit followed Kirby and the two girls to Master Hand's office. Link and Snake were chatting beside the schedule board, pointing to the different Brawls scheduled for the day. Pit waved and both returned the gesture. Pit ran ahead and skidded to a halt outside of Master Hand's office, and adjusted his laurel before knocking.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice boomed from inside.

"Kirby and Pit, poyo!" Kirby chirped, hopping up and down.

"We came with the two to-be Newcomers." Pit told the voice from outside the office. After a quick pause, the voice sounded again.

Come in, we can discuss this in my office." Obediently, Pit and Kirby led the two girls past the heavy door and into the office. Master Hand was at his desk shuffling through some files and, after a moment, the giant, floating glove-shaped deity put the files aside.

"So, what's this about two Newcomers?" He inquired. Pit gestured to the two girls next to him as Master Hand floated over. The two nervously waved as Master Hand looked them over. "They look like they'd make excellent Smashers, but I need to be sure." He stated, floating over to a doorway in the back of the room, and motioned for the two to follow. "Pit and Kirby, you can stay here, I need to perform the Test."

The Test was how Master Hand could pick a quality Smasher from a bunch of newbies. The Newcomer in question would be led onto a blank white stage and told to Brawl the sandbag as Master Hand observed. They'd also be asked questions about their background, personality, and things like that. If the Newcomer passed the Test, they'd get to be a Smasher.

'_We've needed a few more Smashers for awhile._' Pit thought, waiting for the Test to be done. '_It gets boring, seeing the same exact faces in each Brawl._' He looked over to Kirby, who was playfully batting the leaves of a large fern. '_Plus, I'm the only angel here._' Pit thought unhappily, Sure, he had Roy, Link and Kirby to mess around with, but he was not only the lone representative of the Kid Icarus series, but the lone angel. It made him wonder if anyone else felt like the odd man out sometimes.

After a few boring minutes of waiting, the large doors were flung open and Crystal and Oceana ran out, both waving Smash Bands and holding a weapon. Oceana held a bolas made of stone and rope, but Pot's eye was drawn to Crystal's weapon. It had the basic appearance of a Silver Bow, but the colors on the blade were reversed, and the hilt was golden with a small blue pattern coiling around it. Each blade ended in three small claw-like blades, with a total of six whole blades. The entire weapon gave off a faint blue glow.

"We're Newcomers!" Crystal yelled, slipping the Smash Band on.

"This is awesome!"

"Poyo!"

"THE PRINTER IS JAMMED AGAIN!" Crazy Hand's sudden appearance startled everyone, and Oceana was thrown into a nearby chair to avoid the twin deity's frenzy.

"Ugh, can't you see that I'm trying to speak with someone?" Master Hand groaned. Pit tried not to laugh, seeing as how Crazy Hand was just so hilariously unpredictable. For a giant floating hand, that is.

"FINE! I'll just get someone else to fix it!" Crazy Hand yelled, floating out of the room. After an awkward pause, Master Hand turned to face the four Smashers .

"I just don't know how or why I still put up with him. Anyways, I'll tell Crystal and Oceana what to do, Kirby and Pit need to go to the auditorium for the introduction ceremony.

"Thanks Master Hand!" Pit grabbed Kirby and both ran out of the room. Pit picked Kirby up and ran down the hall to the auditorium. Just as he reached the door, the loudspeaker buzzed on.

"All Smashers, please report to the auditorium to be introduce to our latest Newcomers. Thank you."

Pit walked into the auditorium and waited in the empty room for the other Smashers to enter. He watched as doors opened and the Smashers began to enter, filling the once barren room. There were tons of excited little whispers as Master Hand floated into the room.

"Hello Smashers!" Master Hand's powerful voice sounded through the room, and it was instantly quiet. "As I mentioned on the loudspeaker, we have two new Smashers joining us today." Excited murmurs ripped through the crowd. "They've both shown potential to be great, so without further delay, please welcome Oceana!" The doors opened as Oceana stepped inside the room, and the Smashers cheered and clapped in greeting.

"Hi everyone!" She chirped and happily waved to the smashers gathered in the auditorium. As she walked forward, her tan moccasins made almost no noise. Strangely, it looked like she was walking on her toes, one foot in front of the other.

'_Weird._' Pit thought, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

"And also joining us, please welcome Crystal!" The angel stepped into view, and the assembled Smashers clapped and cheered for her.

"Hi!" She happily waved and bounded after Oceana. When the two girls reached Pit and Kirby, Oceana opened her knapsack and slipped her bolas in and Crystal clipped her weapon to a loop on her sash.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Pit exclaimed as the Smashers ran over to greet Oceana and Crystal. It was a little overwhelming, being suddenly surrounded, but luckily it cleared out after a few minutes. Pit turned around to see Ike, Marth, and Roy approaching to introduce themselves. Even though Roy and four others had been cut from Brawl, they could still participate in Brawls. The catch was that they couldn't be in the same Brawls as the Player. Pit shuddered. The Player was an incredibly mysterious figure. According to Master Hand, The Player wielded a white remote that held the power to control Smashers.

"Hi there!" Roy greeted, interrupting Pit's thoughts. "Hey, anyone wanna do a team Brawl? You and me against Marth and Ike!"

"Sorry, but Kirby and I really want to give Oceana and Crystal a tour!" Pit patted Roy on the head. "Maybe Link would want to."

"Is something wrong?" Ike suddenly asked, gesturing to one of the girls. Hearing this, Pit looked over and saw Oceana, positioned slightly behind Crystal's wings. Crystal gently nudged Oceana to the side, gaining an annoyed glare.

'_Was she hiding?_' Pit wondered, confusedly.

"She's just nervous." Crystal assured the three swordsmen, and wrapped her arm around Oceana. The Fire Emblem trio nodded and walked away to find Link. Pit turned around to ask Oceana what she had been so nervous about, but she spoke first.

"Knights are intimidating."

Pit shrugged, planning to ask her more later.

**A/N: Phew, that's out of the way! Yeah, Crystal's weapon is based off of the bows from Kid Icarus Uprising and more of Oceana's quirks were explored in this chapter.**

**Oceana: I am weird. :D**

**I'll be posting next Wednesday if nothing goes wrong, so see ya!**


	5. Gossip

**A/N: OMG sorry it's so short! Don't be mad! D: I'll try to make longer chapters in the future!**

Chapter 5: Gossip

Kirby's tummy rumbled as the little star warrior ran to the lunchroom. Pit, Crystal, and Oceana were already there, since Kirby had lingered by the Brawl Arenas to watch Roy's team brawl. In the end Roy and Link won, but there were no hard feelings. As Kirby ran through the door, he looked around for his friends. Soon, he saw that they had taken a table near the window, and had already gotten their lunches. Whatever they were talking about, they were laughing and joking around.

Being sure to remember where they were, Kirby picked up a lunch tray and took his place in line. For lunch, he wanted a big juicy tomato, a pudding cup, and some curry. Not the super spicy kind, since that was banned from anyplace but the Brawling Arenas. With the meal in hand, Kirby ran to the table while being careful not to spill his food. As Kirby hoisted himself up onto the chair, Oceana opened her water bottle and took a sip. She stuck out her tongue in a disgusted face. Rotating the bottle, she read the label.

"Yuck, this water is fluorinated." She capped the bottle and set it aside.

"What does 'fluorinated' mean?" Pit asked just as Kirby wondered the same thing.

"Some chemical that people put in the bottled water." She took a huge bite from her bread, ending the conversation. Kirby licked his lips and literally inhaled his entire lunch.

"Poyo poy! Yummy!" He chirped, making everyone laugh. After the laughter died down a bit, Oceana continued to eat, finishing off her bread. She pulled a small wrapper out of her pocket, unwrapped it, and popped some of the contents in her mouth. It looked like some kind of dried, very dark leaf.

"Man, this stuff is better that chemical-ridden commercial water!" She smiled, and Crystal grimaced as Oceana ate another piece.

"What is that stuff?" Pit pointed at the dark green food she was eating.

"It is seaweed!" Oceana cheered as Crystal made another disgusted noise.

"Can I try some?" Pit asked, and Crystal signaled no.

"It is an acquired taste." Oceana explained, finishing the rest.

"So, how exactly do the Brawls work? As in, how do you not get hurt?" Crystal asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know how exactly, but the Arenas are protected by magic, so there's no danger of getting hurt."

"Magic?" Oceana's eyes widened when she heard that and her grin widened. "I love that kind of stuff! I am a mythology nut!" Kirby also smiled. He loved tales of fantasy and adventure. Meta Knight often told him stories of magical beasts from other worlds at bedtime. "Uh, would it be possible not to Brawl today? I am still learning my way around." Oceana asked, changing the subject randomly. "I am not used to new places."

"That's fine, I guess, but you're probably gel a lot of Brawl requests soon. Newcomers get challenged a lot on their first few days." Pit told her. "I remember my first few days here!" Kirby remembered how when SSBB started, it seemed like the only opponents Kirby faced were the Newcomers. At first, he enjoyed the new challenges and fighting styles, but soon began to miss the friendly Brawls between the Veterans. Luckily, it soon went back to normal.

As his friends continued to chat, Kirby jumped down from his chair to throw away his pudding cup. He ran to the trash can and dumped the plastic cup in, and overheard Ike's conversation with some of the other Smashers.

"I dunno, but that one Newcomer is a little weird." He stated. "Didn't she try to hide when we came to say hi?"

"You mean Oceana; the one with the strange eyes?" Roy asked. "I noticed that! She looked at me funny."

"I'm sure she's just nervous, Roy." Zelda reassured the redhead, and patted him on the shoulder. "She'll get over it soon, don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry!" Link chimed in. However, Kirby wasn't so sure. Oceana had said that she found knights intimidating once the Fire Emblem trio was out of earshot. Her statement had puzzled the pink puffball. _'Why was she nervous about knights?'_ Kirby pondered the question in his mind.

"I know, I was nervous on my first day, too." Roy admitted. "But I didn't look at anyone as if they'd kill me. That's kinda what she looked like." He slumped over in his chair. "I just wanna be friends with her." Ike suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ooooh, lover boy's having relationship troubles already!" When the blue-haired swordsman said this, Kirby tried not to laugh as Roy's eyes widened and his face went red as a Maximum Tomato.

"I-I'm not in love! All I said was that I wanted to be friends!" He stammered to Ike, who was laughing even harder.

"Don't be so defensive, Roy. He was only kidding." Marth chuckled, and gave Ike a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Just because I want to meet a girl doesn't mean I like her." Roy sighed, his face not red anymore.

_Kirby absent-mindedly glanced towards the window and saw Oceana waving at him. 'I hope I haven't been over here too long.'_ Kirby thought as he raced over to his friends.

**A/N: Well, Oceana's weird behavior is attracting attention, but not the good kind.**

**Oceana: Seaweed is delicious!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Crystal/ShadowTechno: Bleurgh!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Roy: I'm not crushing on you! I swear!**

***crickets***

**I'll be posting another Little Kid Icarus one-shot soon, but I don't know when. Stay tuned!**


	6. Quality Bonding

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry! The time slipped away from me! I haven't posted in like, 6 months (probably not that long, but still)! To anyone who thought I was dead, NOT! I've been suffering from a bad case of procrastination! Plus, I had this story all planned and written out, but I made a last minute change because the old one had absolutely no plotline at all, and that bugged me. Now I have a practically whole new story going on here! Another thing that was bugging me: Oceana's weird speech pattern. It's driving me nuts, catching every little apostrophe! So, I removed it. There actually was no reason for it, so it doesn't matter if I remove it. ENOUGH RANTING! Now, without further delay, I give you the next chapter!**

**P.S.: This was delayed for another two days because there was a problem with the computer.**

Chapter 6: Quality Bonding

"And that concludes the tour!" For the past half hour, Pit had been giving Oceana and Crystal a tour of Smash Central City. In the center was the Smash Coliseum and apartment building for the Smashers and Assist Trophies, and a hotel for any fans. In the North, where they were now, were many important building such as the air & space port, museums, and the Nintendo Hall of Fame. In the West and South were the recreational areas like trinket shops, a racetrack, Smash Central Park, and other buildings of the like. It resembled a tourist town, with that kind of stuff. The East was occupied by the Wall's Gate and the hospital and business buildings, but the girls liked the South and West areas the best.

"Who knew there'd be an anime store?" Oceana smiled.

"Speaking of which, can we go there?" Crystal begged, prompting Oceana to join in. "Please? Please? Please?"

"I don't see why not!" No sooner did Pit say this, the two girls tore down the street. "Hey, wait for me!"

Due to the sheer size of the city, and the fact that the trio was on the opposite side of the city, they were out of breath by the time the anime store came into view, plus Oceana tripped over her own foot at one point. The front was plastered with colorful posters depicting various anime and manga. Oceana picked out one poster immediately.

"Hetalia!" She cheered, and Crystal got a huge, goofy grin on her face.

"I call the Flying Mint Bunny plush!"

"No fair!" Oceana exclaimed, stamping her foot in frustration. "Then, I call the Kodama plush!" She countered, spotting a poster for a different anime.

"Can we go in now, because I've never been here before," Pit asked, trying to peek through a gap in the posters.

"If you've never been here before," Crystal said, "then you've never lived!" She grabbed Pit's wrist and practically dragged him through the doors, leaving Oceana trying not to laugh behind them. She let go as the two gazed around at everything. Before anyone could say anything, the two were off, scoping out their favorites. Recognizing a familiar white shape on the back shelf, Oceana ran for it and plucked the Kodama plush off the shelf. Hugging her little treasure, she turned to see Crystal sneaking up behind Pit, who was busy examining what she recognized as a Totoro plush. Crystal held something, too. A mint-green one. She dangled it in front of Pit's face, distracting the angel.

"I wanted to see you, so I flew right over!" She squeaked, imitating the Flying Mint Bunny.

"What in the world?" Pit said to himself, watching the plush 'fly' around his head.

"We're fangirling," Oceana explained, finding it amusing that she and Crystal were the only ones who got the reference. 'That would just be awesome,' Oceana thought to herself as she turned her attention from the two angels. She ran over to another shelf, which was stocked with DVDs galore. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye and smiled in fangirl glee. It was her favorite movie, Princess Mononoke. As Crystal went nuts over all the Hetalia things, Oceana ran forward, grabbed the DVD, and hugged it. Both cheering in triumph at their finds, they ran to the checkout, purchased their goods, and ran back to Pit.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "We can go to Smash Central Park and swim in the lake!"

Both girls grinned and nodded in unison, and the three walked into the midday sunlight. Oceana was already tan enough, which made her look like a beach babe. In fact, being from the tropics, she was a beach babe, with her utter love for swimming. In fact, she was more coordinated underwater than on land. But she hated it when she caught boys staring all goo-goo-eyed at her, she wasn't ready for dating, didn't care for beauty, and avoided makeup at all costs. Pretty much the same deal with Crystal.

"Hey," a voice made Oceana turn around. Leaning against a lamppost was a boy about her age with fair skin and blonde hair, which had a small red highlight in it. He wore a white shirt with ripped off sleeves that bore a thunderstorm design on the front. He took his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms. "Long time, no see, huh?" The question was answered with a glare from Oceana, her aqua eyes boring into his orange ones. "Oh, come on, Oceana! There's still static between us?"

"Who's this guy?" Pit asked, noticing Oceana's glare.

"The name's Herodes."

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" Oceana asked in irritation and practically dragged Pit away from the orange-eyed teen.

"Jeez, what's with you?"

"They kinda have a rivalry," Crystal explained, prying Pit out of Oceana's iron grip. "Let's just go swimming already!" Oceana was all too happy to oblige, and ran in the direction of the apartment buildings, with the two angels following close behind. However, nobody saw the shadowy figure, silently watching the whole thing, duck behind a nearby bush. The person whipped out a cell phone and punched in a number. It rang a few times, before a gruff voice on the other end sounded.

"This better be good, Willis."

"Oh, it is, Bruce. I've found her."

"Alright, hang tight. Let her enjoy her freedom. I've got a plan."

The three ran into the apartment building and into the lobby. The lobby was a nice place, with large windows, potted plants, and a maroon rug with swirly designs on it. Oceana waved to Molly, the girl working the front desk. Having gotten her keys earlier, Oceana ran right past the desk with Crystal as Pit stopped to chat with Roy and Link. The two girls entered the elevator and Oceana, being horrible with numbers, asked what floor they were going to.

"Floor five," the angel stated as she pressed the button.

A challenging look crossed Oceana's face. "Twenty-five."

Crystal smirked, picking up on their age-old inside joke. "Twenty-six."

"Twenty-seven."

"Twenty-eight."

"TWENTY-NINE!" Oceana shrieked, dramatically thrusting her finger towards her friend's face, who was busy trying not to laugh.

_Ding!_

The elevator door popped open and the two girls stepped into the hallway.

"Oh, no," Crystal moaned suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Do we even have our swimsuits?" she groaned.

"Yes," Oceana said and yanked two swimsuits out of her knapsack. "I knew carrying swimsuits everywhere I went would pay off someday!"

"You started that two weeks ago," Crystal said blankly as she grabbed a silvery-blue one-piece. Gripping her own sky-blue one, Oceana followed her friend down the hall as the two scouted out their rooms. As Oceana twirled the key ring on her finger, she heard Crystal mumble, "Oh, that's convenient!"

"What's convenient?"

"Our rooms are right next to each other."

"We can tap out secret messages through the wall in Morse Code!"

"You don't even know Morse Code, and neither do I," Crystal said, jamming the key into the lock.

'Doesn't hurt to start learning,' Oceana thought as she inserted her own keys. Being horrible with locks of any kind, Oceana willed it to work under her breath, and it did. The door opened, and she stepped in.

It was a pretty basic living space, with a small front room, and a door to the left, which was the bedroom. The walls were a light sky-blue, and there was a window in the back of the room, which let in a lot of light. There was a small brown couch to the right, and a matching coffee table. Oceana stepped into the bedroom to find the same sky-blue walls, a comfy-looking single bed, and a brown nightstand and matching dresser.

"Nice place," she commented to herself, plopping her knapsack onto the bed. She walked back into the main room, closed the door to the hallway after checking her room number again to memorize it. Running back to the bedroom, she grabbed her one-piece swimsuit and headed to the bathroom to change.

"CANNONBALL!" the following splash rose up and drenched the two girls in the water.

"Awesome, dude!" Crystal cheered as Pit surfaced. "I give it a 9.5!"

"Why not a 10?" Pit asked, and Crystal pointed to her ahoge, which refused to stay down with the rest of her hair. Somehow, a contest had been started with the goal being to get the ahoge to stay down, but the stray fringe of hair still stuck up from the angel's bangs. Pit tried using his finger to press it onto Crystal's forehead, only for it to pop back up. He sunk into the water in defeat, and blew bubbles as Crystal began laughing.

"Oh, calm down," she grinned, flicking the tiny ahoge on the back of Pit's head.

"Hey, guys!" Oceana shouted from the large rock that Pit had cannonballed off of. "Can Opener!" She leapt off the rock, held her right leg to her chest, and hit the water at a 45 degree angle, sending a huge spray of water to drench the two angels, as well as anyone unfortunate enough to be standing onshore. And that person just so happened to be Roy.

"Hi Roy!" Pit waved at the redhead, who was furiously drying himself with a nearby towel.

"Augh! Who did that?" Roy asked, still drying himself.

"Oceana!" the two angels chorused, and Oceana made a break for it, only to have Crystal grab her foot. Oceana glared at her angel friend, who smiled.

"I did, I found it in the Guide to Immaturity, Vol. 2!" she stated proudly, returning to her light-hearted attitude.

Before Roy could answer, Pit interrupted with, "I can't read, though!"

"Wanna read it with me?" Crystal offered, to which Pit nodded.

"I think I have Vol. 1 in my closet somewhere," Roy mentioned, finally done drying, though his hair was all over the place. Oceana smiled, she'd brought both volumes.

"Hey, does anyone wanna have a bellyflop contest?" Pit asked, grinning ear to ear. Roy shook his head and retreated to a safe distance.

"No thank you, I'll be the judge," he stated.

"I'll go first!" Crystal yelled, already getting onto the rock. She readied herself and, with a signal from Roy, leapt off in a bellyflop position. She hit the water with a massive splash, courtesy of her outstretched wings. A second later, she resurfaced and yelled, "how was that?"

"Great!" Roy confirmed as Oceana climbed onto the rock. She waited for Crystal to get out of the way, checked for Roy's signal, then sprang off the rock in a bellyflop. When she went under, she opened her eyes to watch the cloud of bubbles dissipate before swimming back up.

"I wanna go next!" Pit yelled as Oceana swam out of the way for him. He readied himself on the rock, eyeing the spot he wanted to land.

"Sneak attack!" Out of nowhere, a swimming suit-clad Link jumped onto the rock and pushed the startled angel into the water. Link burst out laughing as Pit surfaced angrily. Seething from loosing the contest, Pit ran out of the water, onto the rock, and tackled Link, sending them both into the water.

"That was the best!" Oceana gasped as both boys surfaced.

"That was also worth it!" Pit exclaimed, pointing at Link.

As Link began arguing with Pit, Oceana turned away to swim for a bit. Taking a deep breath, she dove underwater and entered a dolphin kick. She didn't care that it made her look like a mermaid, it was fast. Looking around in the clear water, she spotted an inflatable raft floating above her head. Surfacing near where she'd started, she saw who it was. It was Marth, and he was asleep, despite the screaming and shenanigans nearby. An idea popped into Oceana's head, and an impish smirk crossed her face.

"Guys, watch this," she called, catching everyone's attention, and pointed to Marth. Crystal's eyes went wide as she realized her friend's scheme.

"You are nuts."

"It's my specialty!" Oceana said with a mischievous grin, and disappeared underwater again. Swimming over to the raft, she silently poked her head out of the water and poked Marth. No reaction, and she noticed that he had earplugs in. 'No wonder he fell asleep,' she thought, and gently took the earplugs, so her little prank would have its full effect. 'This is gonna be hilarious,' she thought, sinking below the surface. She let her feet touch the shallow bottom and planted them firmly in the muddy shifted slightly, angling towards the right side of the raft, but not the water, no, she was aiming for the raft. It drifted over her head, and she shot up, slamming into the raft.

"DORKA ATTACK!"

Before he could even fully wake up, Marth was flung into the air and hit the water head-first, five feet from the raft. Grinning, Oceana turned back to her friends to find them laughing so hard that they could barely keep afloat. Roy was leaning against the rock, and nearly fell in.

"W-what was that!?" Marth spluttered, clambering onto the raft.

"You were just attacked by Dorka!" Crystal yelled in between bouts of laughter.

"The Scourge of the Seven Seas!" Pit added enthusiastically.

"Was that really necessary?" Marth asked, finally fully awake and wringing out his hair.

"Yes, inflatable rafts only make it _angry!_" Oceana roared, dramatically rocking the raft while making angry whale noises.

"I'm done here," Marth stated blankly, snatching his ear plugs, and paddling the raft to shore.

**A/N: Well, here you are! I hope this was fun to read, I'm working on the next chapter, which gets more exciting! Who are Bruce and Willis? What are they planning? How does Herodes fit in? Why am I asking so many questions of which you don't know the answer? And who here knows what 'angry whale noises' sound like? If you do, tell me. I wanna hear some angry whales. :D Anyways, next chapter coming soon, I really hope I don't procrastinate. Oh yeah, and the whole '29!'- thing is a real inside joke with ShadowTechno and a few others. I forget exactly how it started, but all I know is that we've been yelling "29!"- for the longest time (a few months). Also, credit to my older cousin for coming up with Dorka. Fun times! :D**

**I just had a laugh attack that went on for 20 minutes straight. Keep on the lookout for Chapter 7!**


End file.
